


Catarse

by Kiwitty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, all was a projection, chatfic, dealing with rejections, if you wanna read in english go to the second chapter!, v3 endgame spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: Maki e Tenko tem uma conversa/Maki and Tenko have a chatCapítulo 1: PortuguêsChapter 2: english
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 4





	1. português

**Author's Note:**

>   
> For these that don't understand portuguese, the second chapter is in english!  
> For these that do... Please read this one instead.  
> Hey hey! Primeira vez que escrevo uma chatfic, algo bem rápido mesmo, e foi um desafio balancear seriedade e informalidade e tentar descobrir como fazer funcionar. Acho que dá pra perceber minha região à partir do meu vocabulário @-@ Enfim, obrigada a quem lê por aqui, algum dia eu ainda tento criar uma conta num site de fanfic que seja mais popular com usuários de língua portuguesa mas... Tenho preguiça do estilo de tags deles @-@  
> Talvez eu faça uma sequel dessa. Gosto bastante de TenMaki

_13/10_

_13:45_

Makiiii

ouvi sobre o que… aconteceu…

quer falar sobre isso?

_17/10_

_20:00_

não

aaa

me escuta! 

te entendo!

Adoro Himiko mais que tudo no mundo! 

Mas…

Apesar de me ver como amiga agora...

 _20:01_

Ela ama…

Angie…

_20/10_

_15:00_

e? 

Que tenho a ver com isso?

_15:01_

Maki… bora sair comigo? 

Tem que ser vc!

_15:10_

Por que tem que ser eu? 

Só pq visto vermelho?

Tu...

Tá… 

dando em cima de mim ou?

_15:11_

N tô pedindo um encontro n tá? 

Ainda… dói demais pra eu tentar pensar em alguém desse jeito… 

sem falar que dor ainda tá muito recente em tu tb.

Isso seria errado.

_15:12_

Acho 

que só tu me entende aqui sabe? 

Nós somos as únicas que tiveram essas crushes programadas na gente que n foram recíprocas… 

_22/10_

_20:09_

nem lembre. Os outros tiveram mais sorte…

_20:10_

sim… e mesmo que seja bom pra eles…

E que ninguém tivesse que reciprocar nossos sentimentos…

ainda dói mt pq

essas rejeições… 

n são como rejeições comuns. 

São… como perder uma parte da gente 

Da nossa personalidade… 

_20:11_

Ao menos

da única que lembramos

Ninguém mais entenderia isso. 

Esse vazio.

_20:15_

De fato… 

Talvez 

eu também precise disso…

_20:16_

Eu quero botar tudo pra fora sabe? 

Extravasar

Me entupir de comida, ouvir e cantar música de corno, chorar, dançar, quem sabe beber até dar pt.

_20:17_

Mas n tenho coragem de ir sozinha.

Até… tentei. 

Mas n consegui.

_20:18_

Entendo… 

Algumas dessas coisas não me parecem ruins… 

Mas… 

por que você quer… 

algo tão extremo?

Vc era… bem certinha. E regrada.

_20:20_

Assim… n lembro de nada do passado. 

Nem sei quem sou.

E minha única personalidade… era gostar dela e odiar macho.

N faz sentido insistir na primeira metade mais

E n sei se a outra metade faz tanto sentido quanto fazia no jogo. 

É tipo. Perder tudinho

_20:22_

Quem sabe se eu me esquecer de td... Ou me esvaziar ainda mais… 

eu possa me encontrar… Ou achar algo novo.

Que possa ao menos preencher esse vazio, mesmo que seja temporário…

_20:25_

Saquei

_20:26_

e aí? Topa?

20:27

Vamo. Quando?

20:28

Que tal amanhã? Depois da aula de reforço?

_20:29_

Fechou.

  
  



	2. english

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> english version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made really quickly to test how much of my writing gets lost in translation and I tried doing a chatfic for the first time because it's the place it tests the most of both of my vocabularies pretty well... And I... think too much ends up being lost, specially when I need to be more informal... I have no idea how people text other people in english I'm sorry. But I think the main meaning might still be there? I don't know.  
> Catarse is Catharsis by the way. It was inspired by a conversation I had last night with my sister.

_ 13/10  _

_ 13:45 _

Makiiii

I heard about… what happened…

wanna talk about it?

_ 17/10 _

_ 20:00 _

no

aaa

hear me! 

I got u!

I adore Himiko more than anything in the world! 

but…

Even if she sees me as a friend now...

_ 20:01 _ __

She loves…

Angie…

_ 20/10 _

_ 15:00 _

and? 

Do I have anything to do with this?

_ 15:01 _

Maki… let’s hang out? 

It has 2 be u!

_ 15:10 _

Why? 

Because I wear red?

Are...

you… 

flirting w me or...?

_ 15:11 _

I’m not asking for a date alright? 

It still… hurts too much for me to even be able to think about someone in that way… 

not to mention that your pain is still too recent.

That’d feel wrong.

_ 15:12 _

I just think

u might be the only person that understands me y’know? 

We’re the only one that had these crushes programmed on us… and weren’t reciprocated… 

_ 22/10 _

_ 20:09 _

don’t even remind me. The others had more luck…

_ 20:10 _

Yea… and even if that’s good for them…

And nobody had to reciprocate our feelings…

it still hurts 2 much bc

these rejections… 

aren’t like regular ones. 

They’re… like losing a part of us 

of our personality… 

_ 20:11 _

At least

of the only one we remember

Nobody else would understand

That void.

_ 20:15 _

Yea… 

Maybe 

I need that as well…

_ 20:16 _

I wanna pour it all out y'know? 

purge it

Stuff myself on food, listen and sing 2 break out songs, cry, dance, and maybe drink till I pass out.

_ 20:17 _

But I’m not brave enough 2 go alone.

I… tried. 

But couldn’t.

_ 20:18 _

Gotcha… 

Some of these don’t seem too bad… 

but… 

why you want… 

something that extreme?

U were… very strict. And by the rules.

_ 20:20 _

Y’know… I don’t remember a thing about my past. 

don’t even know who I am.

My only personality… Was liking her and hating males.

It’s pointless to insist on the first half

And I dunno if the other part makes as much sense as it did back in the game.

It was like. Losing it all.

_ 20:22 _

Who knows if I forget everything… Or empty myself even more… 

I can find me… Or stg new.

That might at least fill this void, even if for a short while…

_ 20:25 _

Gotcha

_ 20:26 _

So? wanna go?

20:27

Let’s. When?

20:28

What about 2morrow? After our tutoring classes?

_ 20:29 _

It’s a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Anyway. I like Tenmaki a lot, and might do more stuff exploring their interactions in the future.


End file.
